Parle Moi Bene One-shot
by TheKingOfMisery
Summary: Tsukiyama lo hacía todo bien, en la cocina, en los detalles, en consentirlo, en la cama... Pero había una cosa de él que odiaba más que el ser obsesivo o ese viejo pañuelo con su sangre: Nunca le entendía bien./ One-shot - Shuuneki [Tsukiyama x Kaneki] - Rango M por temática. Story by KingOfMisery. Vago intento por disculparse por los atrasos en actualizaciones.


**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido yaoi [hombre x hombre]. Puede que para algunos el lenguaje sea vulgar. Este es un ShuuxKaneki, si te desagrada Tsukiyama la pareja en sí te pido amablemente que no lo leas. Lamento cualquier problema ortografía o dislexia. Reclamos a mi persona.**

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ishida Sui. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

 **Historia 100% original. Propiedad de KingOfMisery. Historia con derecho de autor.**

 **-…-**

.

.

 _ **Ϟ**_ __ _ **Parle moi bene**_ __ _ **Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Si había algo que a Kaneki Ken le encantaba era aquel gourmet, que con su elegancia conseguía que su vida se asemejara a uno de esos viejos libros que descansaban en la antigua librera de su padre. Su inteligencia era grandiosa, un gran estratega, no podía negar nada de eso. Kaneki lo admiraba por muchas cosas, su gracia, su carisma –aunque este a veces fuese falso–, su sonrisa, su talento en la cocina, en la costura –y valla talento que tenía en eso, que el traje se lo había dejado impecable–… Tsukiyama era perfecto en muchas cosas, y cada una de estas lograba encantar a Ken.

Pero también, si había algo que Kaneki odiaba y repudiaba con todo su ser era aquel ser obsesivo, acosador y falso, que siempre buscaba velar por sí mismo. Aquel mismo que buscaba dañar al primero que se interpusiera en su camino, un ser egoísta y soberbio, lleno de egocentrismo y narcisismo. Una persona la cual no sabía si le estaba mintiendo de nuevo o por fin había decidido decirle la verdad. Aquello que tanto detestaba tenía un nombre: Shuu Tsukiyama.

Pero el joven caballero de hebras violeta había logrado equilibrar la balanza, y gracias a ello había conseguido cercanía con el menor. Ahora la balanza se inclinaba a su favor, encantándole también con bellos detalles, una flor en la mañana o un lindo paseo en el parque. De vez en cuando le consentía, le regalaba libros sin necesidad de que fuese su cumpleaños o alguna otra fecha especial. Pero sabía que a Kaneki lo que más le encantaba era cuando tenían ese momento privado, fuese donde fuese, de preferencia en la cama, momento en el cual Shuu podía degustar de esa suave y nívea piel, marcándola a su antojo, consiguiendo que aquel muchacho se volviese blando y sumiso ante él, y ante nadie más. Porque solo él podía tocar a Kaneki, solo él podía hacerlo gemir constantemente, llevándolo hasta el punto de no poder respirar.

Pero Tsukiyama estaba muy equivocado, aquella balanza no estaba cayendo a su favor.

Ante los ojos de Ken –y obviando los primeros aspectos mencionados– Tsukiyama lo hacía todo bien, pero había una cosa que él odiaba más que el ser obsesivo o ese viejo pañuelo con su sangre, algo que le hacía querer golpear al gourmet hasta dejarlo inconsciente, que le hacía rabiar y desearle el mal a todo: Nunca le entendía bien. No sabía si lo hacía por molestar o por qué, pero Kaneki no lograba mantener una conversación con el mayor sin acabar discutiendo.

— Shuu, necesito que me acompañes al bar de Itori, tiene lista la información que le pedí.

— _Excellent, Mon Cher, nous allons dans après-midi_. —Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al momento que unía sus palmas. — No debemos dejar esperar a una dama… Ni yo dejarte esperar a ti, amore.

Kaneki chasqueó la lengua de forma pesada, empujando su dedo índice con el pulgar hasta el punto de hacerlo tronar, el dedo se zafó de su lugar, pero al poco tiempo volvió a estar como nuevo.

— Dime una cosa, ¿Dónde diablos estamos?

Dudó en contestar, era una pregunta algo extraña y muy obvia, de seguro era capciosa. La analizó por casi tres minutos, pero luego se rindió, contestando lo obvio.

— ¿En casa?

— No seas imbécil, eso es más que obvio. ¿Dónde estamos?

— Ya, ya, no seas tan rudo, _le tue parole mi feriscono_. —Hizo un gesto herido, el cual solo consiguió que el menor se enojara más. Quiso calmar el ambiente con una pequeña risa, moviendo su diestra arriba-abajo frente sí. — Tranquilo, era broma. En verdad no comprendo tu pregunta.

Ken se dejó caer sobre el sillón, apoyando la espalda en el frío cuero y cruzando sus piernas. Alzó su mano, y esta simple señal le bastó al gourmet para acercarse, permitiendo que su dedo tocase su nariz.

— A veces dudo de tu maravillosa inteligencia. —Aquel simple comentario logró herir al más alto, haciéndole llevar la mano hasta su pecho.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y qué quieres que te conteste? Si no es la casa, ¿Qué es? ¿Una calle? ¿El maldito distrito 7? ¿Tokyo? ¿Japón? ¡¿ASIA?!

— Allí esta. —El albino chasqueó los dedos, sacando al mayor de ese extraño ataque en el cual había perdido toda su elegancia. Tsukiyama aclaró su garganta, arreglando el pañuelo que decoraba su cuello. — Estamos en Japón, nacimos aquí, eso significa que somos japoneses, ¿No?

— ¿Sí?

Se volvió a poner de pie, caminando alrededor del otro con una mano en la cintura, y la otra levantada hasta la altura de su mentón, agitando únicamente el dedo índice como si fuese una madre dándole una lección a su hijo.

— Así es, y que yo sepa los japoneses hablamos japonés, y es así como nos comunicamos entre nosotros. ¿O acaso tú conoces a alguien que hable mandanes?

— ¿Manda-qué? Kaneki, eso no existe, _petite sotte._

— ¡EL MALDITO PUNTO NO ES ESE!

Sintió algo saltar por debajo de la piel de sus sienes, viéndose obligado a darse un masaje en estas con sus dedos. Oró a todo ser divino del que alguna vez había leído, desde los dioses egipcios hasta el dios judío, pidiendo un poco de paciencia para no atravesar allí mismo al mayor y terminar arruinando el bello tapiz de las paredes.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Retomó la palabra, viendo al más alto con el entrecejo fruncido. — Odio no entender que mierda me dices, en verdad lo odio. Una sola vez que te vuelva a escuchar hablar en otro idioma y te vas a arrepentir, ¡Y me da igual si estás hablando francés, portugués, catalán o hebreo, odio todos tus idiomas!

— En realidad solo hablo en inglés, francés e italiano. —Tsukiyama se inclinó un poco para quedar a la misma altura del joven, y aquella fue su peor idea luego de haber osado a llamarle idiota. Sintió un ligero dolor en la nariz, y al poco rato pudo sentir aquel cálido líquido vital correr por su rostro. Sus manos cubrieron lo que antes fue una nariz. — Eso fue cruel.

— Te dije que te calles.

— No lo-. —Sus instintos de supervivencia con Kaneki le hicieron callar, y mejor se dedicó a arreglar su hermosa nariz.

— Escucha, tal vez te motivo con algo. Cada vez que pases dos semanas sin decir ni una sola palabra en otro idioma… —Sus párpados se cerraron al momento que sus mejillas tomaron un suave color que no pasó desapercibido para el gourmet. — Te premiaré de la mejor forma.

— ¡POR DIOS, MON CHER, MIENTRAS ME DEJES COMERTE DURANTE EL SEXO YO-! —Un nuevo golpe silenció al mayor, esta vez fue uno directo a los testículos. En un chillido se despidió de sus ahora inexistentes hijos, ¿Quién heredaría ahora el apellido Tsukiyama y su fortuna? ¿Quién le daría ahora hijos a Kaneki?

— Allí perdiste una. —Gruñó segundos antes de caminar hasta la puerta, tomando la chaqueta que se encontraba colgada en la entrada. — Vamos, Itori nos espera.

Podía ser que el dolor fuese grande, pero su amor lo era más. Sacó un pañuelo de entre la bolsa de su pantalón y se limpió la sangre, corriendo tras aquel delicioso aperitivo.

Otra cosa que a Kaneki le agradaba, pero al mismo tiempo le desagradaba, era la persistencia del ghoul. Y de una cosa estaba seguro ahora, al menos Shuu no hablaría de más por dos semanas.

.

—₰— _ **Ҡ**_ _ **o**_ _ **ϻ**_ _ **—**_ __ _ **—**_

.

Se dejó caer sobre la amplia cama, cansado, buscando disfrutar por fin su momento de paz y soledad. Desde ahora odiaba jugar a las escondidas, cosa estúpida porque no lo jugaba desde que había cumplido doce años. Y es que el maldito del doctor se le estaba escondiendo cada vez que contaba a diez. Movió su cabeza para dejar escuchar un fuerte crujido, ya luego le pediría a Banjou que le hiciese uno de esos asombrosos masajes.

Se giró con pesadez sobre la cama hasta quedar boca-abajo, disponiéndose a dormir. Mas sus planes se vieron frustrados al percibir cierto aroma desagradable para su nariz, y escuchar la puerta abrirse sin su permiso.

— Si no te hubiera sentido primero sabes que hubiera atacado. —Comentó mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, fulminando con la mirada al elegante hombre que acababa de violar su preciado espacio personal. — ¿Qué te crees, Tsukiyama? Ni a Hinami se lo permito.

— Ya, ya, no seas tan duro. —Agitó su mano arriba-abajo frente sí, atreviéndose a tomar asiento junto al chico. — Nunca lo volveré a hacer, pero hoy era necesario, vengo a reclamar… Algo.

El tono utilizado por el gourmet en la última palabra hizo retroceder al más bajo. — ¿Qué mierda traes en mente?

Tsukiyama soltó una carcajada. — Cariño mío, ¿Ya has olvidado tu promesa? Llevo más de dos semanas hablando solo japonés.

Si la tez de Ken ya era un poco pálida ahora se había vuelto transparente. Su párpado comenzó a temblar al momento que apretó los puños con fuerza. Lo quiso golpear pero se contuvo, al final de cuentas él se lo había prometido.

Gruñó, robándole una risilla al mayor, y luego caminó hasta la puerta para cerrarla con llave. La sonrisa en el rostro de Tsukiyama aumentó, llegando a parecer algo aterrador ante los ojos del joven lector.

— Si intentas algo extraño te mato.

— Dijiste lo que quieras.

— Yo mando aquí.

— ¿Entonces me engañaste?

El silencio reinó en la habitación al momento que Kaneki se quedó sin armas, sabía lo que personas como Nishio o hasta Touka le dirían en aquellos momentos: "Si eres hombre siquiera cumple tus palabras."

Apoyó ambas rodillas sobre el suave colchón, hincándose en las piernas del mayor. Tsukiyama aprovechó para rodear su fina cintura, subiendo y bajando la mano con lentitud, robándole uno que otro suspiro. Se recargó sobre sus hombros, lamiendo de forma juguetona el lóbulo del ghoul, susurrando de forma lenta y hasta un poco seductora.

— Un pedazo arrancado de mi cuerpo y sabes lo que te quitaré yo, amor.

Lo contradictorio de las palabras con su tono y la ironía utilizada en lo último hizo querer retractarse al gourmet, pero ya había entrado al juego, y qué mejor que disfrutar con lo que mejor le sabía hacer.

— Luego te cuento cuanto duele, mon cher.

Si había algo que Kaneki odiaba era el ser completo de Tsukiyama, esa arrogancia y el narcicismo que cubría todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo, así como ese montón de palabras que salían de su boca pero que él nunca llegaba a entender. Pero también había algo que podría decirse le enloquecía.

Amaba que Tsukiyama le hablara en francés en la cama.

.

.

.

.

 **~Notas de Autor**

 **Nada mejor que una historia nocturna. ~**

 **Ya pues, ¿Qué les digo? Necesitaba escribir sobre este indeciso Kaneki y el jodido hábito de Shuu, ¿Por qué? Pues por qué no. Es mi primer Shuuneki, ámenlo u ódienlo, la verdad no me importa, a mí me hizo reír. No, no hay porno, no escribiré porno por muchas razones que no vale la pena mencionar. Esta vez lo escribí sho solito, pero como soy bien rudo me robé la cuenta de OuttaControl y también lo publiqué, why not? Ella se roba la mía.**

 **¿Qué debería de aclarar aquí? Las partes en francés e italiano, no sé si lo he escrito bien, confieso que por más que lo he querido no sé hablar esos idiomas, mucho menos entenderlos. Así que me disculpo si no llegué a escribir lo que tenía planeado. Por aquello de las dudas –y según san Google– (?):**

 **Petite sotte** **Pequeño tonto. [Francés]**

 **Le tue parole mi feriscono** **Tus palabras me lastiman. [Italiano]**

 **Excellent, Mon Cher, nous allons dans après-midi** **Excelente, mi querido, vamos en la tarde.** **[Francés]**

 **Ñogh poh, mon cher asumo es muy obvio, igual que amore. Yo creo que es todo lo que puse, y de allí no creo necesitar escribir más sobre el one-shot. Oh, y por si quieren saber a qué carajos se refirió Kaneki con su famoso mandanes, es su mezcla de japonés y mandarín, una hermosa forma de burlarse de Shuu. (?) Ya creo que es todo.**

 **No olviden que sus comentarios son como mi motivación, no lo que me alimenta pero sí lo que me ayuda, soy el ser más feliz cada que leo algo de ustedes.**

 **Tomen este one-shot como la compensación de cómo Estrella Fugaz, y si les ayuda, yo estoy escribiendo el capítulo, llevo la mitad pero no sé bien como acabarlo; esta semana son mis exámenes así que tal vez el sábado o domingo ya la tenga lista. Y tengo escrito un KaneHide por allí, veré si lo acabo en vacaciones, aunque es algo tétrico. Ahora sí, su servidor se despide, tengan buena noche.**

— **King Of Misery**


End file.
